1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil component.
2. Related Background Art
An example of the known coil components of this type is the one as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-305111 , which comprises a coil part including a coiled conductor, and lead conductors located at both ends of the coiled conductor, an outer sheath part covering the coil part, and a plurality of external electrodes electrically connected to the respective lead conductors.
The coil component described in Laid-Open No. 2002-305111 is a multilayer inductor. In this multilayer inductor, electrically insulating layers and conductor patterns are alternately stacked and ends of the respective conductor patterns are successively connected to form a coil (coiled conductor) superimposed in the stack direction in an electric insulator body (outer sheath part). The ends of the coil are connected through the lead conductors to the external electrodes at both ends of a chip. The external electrodes are formed only on a mounting surface parallel to the axial direction of the coil. An end of each lead conductors is exposed in the mounting surface and in a chip side face, and the exposed conductor in the chip side face is connected through a beltlike (ribbonlike) electrode to the associated external electrode. When viewed from the axial direction of the coil, the width of the lead conductors is wider than the width of the coiled conductor.